best friend's brother
by hannahkay13
Summary: Sam and Carly are best friends. It's their senior year and things are changing between Sam and Carly's twin brother, Freddie. AU! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY! this is an AU where carly and Freddie are brother and sister. because truly, they look WAY too alike to be boyfriend/girlfriend. it's just gross **

**so yeah, mrs bension is mrs. shay in this story:D**

**ok so I've googled and googled and cannot seem to figure out how old sam, Freddie and carly were when they created Icary. So since I'm bending the rules anyway, I'm just going to say they were fourteen.**

**I'll admit that this is based loosely around the song "Best Friend's Brother" which kind of gave me the idea for this story **

**oh. and this is SEDDIE (yay:D) and …carly I have a plan for her but why would I tell you? **

My name is Samantha Puckett. Don't call me Samantha though. I might just punch you in the stomach. Call me Sam. I like in Seattle with my mom while my twin sister is living it up at a boarding school but that's cool because my best friend and I are web stars.

My best friend's name is Carly and almost four years ago we along with her tech nerd of a twin brother created "ICarly," named after Carls herself. The show took off, gaining countless views (though if you asked Fredward, he'd be able to give you a figure) and won an IWeb award only after jumping from an airplane (long story). So it's pretty easy to say ICarly is a hit.

The three of us just started our senior year and things are changing just a bit. Mom and I moved into Carly and Freddie's building so I'm spending more time at the Shay residence than ever. We're doing ICarly twice a week with live music and random humor as always. That much hasn't changed.

What has changed is how I'm seeing Freddie Shay, my best friend's brother. The nerd, the nub. He plays virtual role-playing games and shoots arrows and counts down but never says one and has always irritated me to no end. I don't know what's happened now though because I've noticed my eyes lingering on the camera during ICarly and even when Carly is out on a date I still hang around the apartment.

Anyway, now you're caught up on my life story or at least the parts that matter. So lets move on with the story and you can catch up on anything I've missed.

I pulled my penny tee over my head and grabbed my backpack before looking at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom. I smiled at my curls, flipping them over and turning out the door with a little grin. I hurried past my mom's door where she was still asleep and opened the door, heading downstairs past Lewbert and into my car where Carly was waiting in the passenger side and Freddie was sitting in the back, texting someone on his phone.

"Hey, Sam." Carly greeted as I revved the engine. She was wearing a black skirt and gray leggings paired with a white shirt. Her eyes were bright as always and her pink backpack was nuzzled in her lap. "What would you say if I told you we have a double date tonight?" She asked, looking at her phone to check the time as we pulled out of the parking garage.

My eyes darted to the back seat for a fraction of a second and I made eye contact with Freddie before I quickly averted my eyes. "I'd say with who." I answered, weaving through the cars and counting the sound of my own heartbeat.

Carly's eyes lit up as she ran her fingers through her brown curls. "With Brandon Rodgers." She told me waiting for a reaction.

Now, I should love this. Brandon Rodgers is six-two and has dreamy brown eyes paired with a face of a model. He's built and simply gorgeous not to mention completely hilarious. Only problem is I am secretly in love with her brother. "Awesome, Carls." I told her, faking excitement.

"I thought so." She answered with a grin as I pulled up in Ridgeway's parking lot.

I found a parking spot near the front of the lot and we disembarked from the car, heading through the front door toward our lockers. Freddie waved, bidding us ado so he could go to his AV club meeting. Once he was gone, I let out a long breath, leaning against my locker. "So, this double date." I probed with a forced smile.

Carly grinned at me as she dialed her locker combination. "Yeah, him and Tyler are going to pick us up at seven." She told me as she riffled through her locker. Tyler was Brandon's best friend who just happened to be equally attractive. "I was thinking you should wear that cute little purple sundress and you could come over for me to fix your hair."

I nodded, smiling a bit. I loved the way Carly got excited over stuff like this. I guess when you aren't in love with someone else, dating a random hot guy could be really fun. "Sounds like a plan, Carls."

Carly smiled, closing her locker. "Awesome. I'll see you in English." She told me with a smile before heading off down the hallway.

I let out a long breath before heading toward chemistry where class would start in twenty minutes. Gibby was sitting in his seat across from the room, scribbling in a notebook. "Hey, Gibs." I said to him, notifying him of my presence.

He looked up and smiled, closing his notebook and walking over. "I heard you're double dating with Carly tonight." He commented, sitting down in the seat beside me for the moment.

I shrugged, reaching into my backpack to pull out my chemistry homework. The night before I sat at my desk, carefully organizing elements into their correct electron configurations and thinking about Freddie and how he so flawlessly executed everything he did. "Yeah." I answered before frowning. "How'd you know about that?"

He chuckled. "I overheard Brandon and Tyler talking about it this morning." He replied with a little smirk. He looked at me seriously. "How'd that happen?" He asked, knowing eyes appraising me.

"Carly is a force of nature." I answered simply. People flooded the classroom and soon I was sitting beside Freddie as Mrs. West told corny chemistry jokes that only Freddie seemed to get.

School was boring as always and soon enough I was driving us home once again in the simple pattern that had become our lives. Carly and Freddie went upstairs to get ready for rehearsal for the show and I slipped into my apartment to grab my dress. Mom wasn't home as always so once I grabbed my dress I went straight to Carly's.

The door was unlocked so I knew Mrs. Shay hadn't gotten home yet. She was uptight about the door being locked at all times. Okay, so she's uptight about pretty much everything but lately she's been working late more often. Guess she misses Mr. Shay when he's away. That's definitely understandable.

The eldest Shay was standing beside one of his outrageous sculptures. Spencer was a law school dropout turned artist and he was always working on some sort of sculpture of some sort. He glanced up from his work for a moment, waving at me. "Hey, Sam." He called as I barreled toward the stairs.

"Hey, Spence." I called back without turning as I sped up the stairs. I dumped my dress on Carly's bed and then dashed into the studio where Carly was leaning up against the car and Freddie was typing away at his computer. "Hey Carls, Fredward."

Carly smiled, hopping up. "That was fast." She commented, smiling a bit as she reached for the neat stack of pastel index cards on Freddie's tech cart.

"I try." I answered with a smile before taking the index cards Carly handed her and reading over them quickly. "Sounds like this is going to be a good show." I commented before glancing around. "When's Gibby going to get here?"

Just then Gibby walked into the room, arms outstretched. "Gibbay." He announced, stretching out the last syllable of his name playfully.

"There he is." Carly answered with a little laugh before nodding. "Yeah, it's going to be great."

I smiled and nodded, starting in on rehearsal as planned but in my mind I was counting the times Freddie cleaned the screen on his laptop. Tonight he seemed to be in an odd mood. Less talkative, more introverted. That concerned me a little so I planned to ask him what was wrong later.

Once rehearsal was over though, Carly drug me into her room and started working on my hair so I didn't get to check on Freddie which honestly left a bad taste in my mouth. I'm beginning to hate hiding this from Carly but I know I could never tell her. She can't know I'm in love with her brother.

"Hey, Sam, are you alright?" Carly asked me as she set the curling iron down on her desk.

I internally cringed. I must've been cringing and not realized it. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered quickly. "Just a little hungry." I added to explain the face I'd been making.

Carly laughed. "Alright, well, you're done so you can put on your dress and then go get food."

I grinned before hurrying to shove the dress over my now 'perfect' hair to go downstairs. It wasn't completely a lie. I'm Sam, I'm always hungry. The dress fell into place easily and then I hurried downstairs to riffle through the fridge.

"Lookin' good there, Princess Puckett." That voice sent my heart racing as I turned from the now forgotten fridge. There he was in his khaki shorts and blue button down shirt. He was smirking as he leaned against the wall.

I bit back a blush, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and closing the door. "Thanks, Fredweird." I half joked, crossing the room to stand in front of him.

He chuckled. "So." He hedged, raising an eyebrow. "Brandon Rodgers." He stated without much elaboration so I simply rose an eyebrow at me. "I wouldn't have guessed him."

I shrugged as the door bell rang. "Well, Carly just set it up." I answered without answering the question behind his words. I walked across the room and opened the door to reveal Tyler standing behind the door with a smile.

"Hey, Sam." He said, looking at Freddie as Carly bounced down the stairs. "You too coming along tonight or something?" He asked, looking between Freddie and me.

I frowned, looking at Carly who scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Tyler, where is Brandon?" Carly asked, looking at him with a tilt of his head.

"Dunno, why?" Tyler asked, still eying Freddie and me.

Carly just frowned at the floor and Freddie sighed before smiling. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and smiled at Tyler. "No, I think that'd be crossing some sort of line to go on one of my sister's dates. Sam and I are just going to hang out here." He covered and I smiled a bit. That's why I love Freddie. He's sweet.

Tyler chuckled. "I guess you're right." He offered Carly an arm before smiling at Freddie again. "Have fun you too."

Freddie nodded. "You too." He smirked a bit, crossing over into brother mode. "Just not too much." He added and Tyler chuckled again, stepping outside.

"Yes, sir." Tyler answered and then they were gone and it was just me, Freddie and the electricity running up my spine. That's when his arm dropped from my shoulders and I realized it wasn't real.

**My chemistry teacher's name is mrs west and she tells corny jokes and makes amazing chocolate chip cookies ok so for half of this chapter I was super happy cuz I loved this whole idea I have goin in my head then I stepped away from the story for a few minutes to take my two Spanish tests. I made a 30 on one and a 67 on the other. now I'm slightly depressed and in a wallowy mood so if it's reflected in my writing I sorry. though I will tell you the plot of the chapter didn't change at all from the original plan-just my own connotation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The summer after high school when we first met, we'd make out in your mustang to radio head**

**I could give you my excuses (musical, choir concert, recruiting trip, &C but you really don't want to hear that, do you? NO! You want to read brilliance.**

"Sorry." Freddie mumbled under his breath, turning to walk back into the kitchen. His shoulders hunched a bit as he slumped against the counter.

I let out a loud breath, following him into the kitchen. "No, thanks." I answered, offering him a small smile. "That was sweet." I told him and he smirked, pushing away from the counter.

"Want some food, Puckett?" He asked before chuckling. "Who am I talking to?" He asked himself before turning to the cabinet. "Macaroni good with you?"

I nodded, opening the fridge to pull out the block of cheese. "Sounds good, Shay." I told him with a small laugh as I pulled out the cheese grater. I straightened out my skirt as I started assaulting the cheese, trying to forget that I'd just been stood up. Though I really didn't care because it's now given me an evening alone with Freddie.

Freddie set out a pot to boil the noodles before pulling out his phone and turning on "Running Away" by AM to play in the background as we cooked. "Spencer left earlier." He commented, eyes on his work as he carefully poured the noodles into the water that was now boiling on the stove.

"Your mom?" I asked absently, placing the block of cheese back into the bag before turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled, looking at me over his shoulder. "She's working late." He admitted, smile creeping into his eyes. "Sam, you don't seem to sad about Brandon." He commented, walking over to me.

I felt my heart shuddered a beat when he stopped right in front of me, eyes intense. "I'm not." I answered under my breath, staring into his brown eyes so like those of her best friend's.

"You're not?" He clarified and I nodded. He let out a long breath. "Te amo." He whispered under his breath, letting the Spanish slip off of his tongue. It lingered in the air for a long moment after the sound of his voice of velvet had slipped away.

I searched throughout my mind for the correct translation of the Spanish words he'd just spoken because I was fairly sure it was a pretty pivotal moment but I couldn't remember. Why hadn't I pay more attention in Spanish class? "Um…" I began, looking down at the ground with a frown. My eyes slowly lifted to look into his beautiful brown ones before letting out a long, labored sigh.

Suddenly everything was clear. Every strange glance and lingering stare that'd I'd never even noticed passed through my mind in a flash. The blood rushed to my head as I moved on instinct. Hands on his shoulders I moved forward in a rush to make up lost time. I couldn't bare the thought of hiding my feelings for him a moment longer, not with that look in his eyes. So I kissed him, pulling him forward into me.

For a terrifying moment he was frozen under my lips but then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his arms and pressing a loving kiss to my lips. "That took long enough." He mumbled against my lips before gently pulling away to turn to the pot that was about to boil over. "What do you say we get this done?" He asked, gently squeezing my hand as he grabbed a spoon to test the noodles.

I nodded, slightly torn between wanting food and wanting to kiss him more. I did know that if the pot boiled over they'd end up in trouble with Mrs. Shay when she got home and I honestly didn't want to deal with that. Sometimes it was fun to bug her but I'm too happy for that.

Questions wanted to take over the moment but I didn't let them overtake me and ruin the moment but I wouldn't let it happen at this moment. We'll worry about how we're going to handle things later. Just not now. Honestly, we'd have to deal with that before Carly got home but…

"Sam?" His voice called from where he was pouring the noodles into a pan. His kind eyes were lingering over me easily as I worked to keep my breathing steady. "You alright?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me playfully.

I laughed it off, walking over to wrap my arms around his waist from the back. "I'm very good." I promised, grinning at him over his shoulder. "Are you alright?" I purred into his ear, smiling as I pressed my face into the crook of his neck.

He took in a sharp breath, stirring the cheese into the macaroni, careful to not let any of it escape the confines of the bowl. "Great." He answered with a little chuckle as he rotated in my arms to kiss my cheek. "You're making it hard to concentrate on making you food." He commented with a smirk.

I grinned a bit before letting go of him and walking across the room. I sat at the table and crossed my legs, smiling at him. "I'll be good." I promised before making a cross over her chest playfully. "Cross my heart."

He chuckled, nodding and tending to plating our food before setting a plate in front of me. Then he spun around, opening the fridge and pulling out a Root Beer. "Here you go, Princess Puckett." He said, only after popping the top off of the soda and handing it to me.

I grinned a bit, leaning back in my seat. "You know me so well." I commented, taking a bite of macaroni and smiling. Freddie'd always been a good cook. Part of me thinks his mom made him do "mommy and me" cooking lessons or something of the like but I couldn't complain. It made for some pretty awesome meals at the Shay house.

"That's sort of the point, Puckett." He replied, taking a sip of his Peppy Cola with a little smile. "We're kind of perfect for each other." He looked down at his macaroni, poking it with his fork. "Like a cation and an anion. They're always together, bonded at an atomic level." He commented, looking up with a sheepish smile.

It was pretty cute really. He thought he'd gone too nerdy in that moment but in fact it was the perfect comment from my chemistry partner to make. It was fitting and sweet at the same time. Personally, I was proud that I understood his comment. "You're right." I answered, looking over at him with a little smile playing on my lips.

We ate in silence before I stood suddenly, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch. "When should Spencer be back?" I called to him as he stacked the dishes on the counter.

He looked over with a little chuckle. "Tenish." He answered, crossing the room and sitting beside me with a small smile.

I smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently. "So…an hour." I answered, unable to pull away.

He nodded, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him. Then he let out a long breath, pulling his lips from mine with a sad smile. "We need to…" He mumbled, looking at the blank TV screen.

I sighed, leaning my forehead into his shoulder. "I know." I let out a long breath. "What are we going to do here?" I asked him under my breath.

He looked over at me, eyes gentle. "Its up to you." He answered, leaning back against the couch for a long moment.

I looked at our intertwined hands and let out a sigh. "I don't want to hide anything." I began, turning my eyes to the picture of Carly sitting on the table. "I just can't see telling her." I almost laughed at the thought of telling Mrs. Shay. "Or your mother! Your mom hates me, Fredward." I half joked, smiling into his shoulder.

"So we keep it a secret?" He asked with a small, tentative smile.

I bit my lip before nodding. "Yeah, I think so…" I whispered with a nervous laugh. "For now at least. Carls isn't ready for this."

Freddie chuckled. "Ready for what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in innocence.

I laughed quietly, leaning forward to kiss him deeply, fingers knotting into his hair. I kissed him for a long moment, hands tangling into his brown locks and pulling him closer to me, but then I gently released him to smirk a bit. "I think she isn't ready for that."

He nodded. "That is definitely understandable." He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her again. "But until she gets back.." He whispered against my lips and I nodded so he pulled me into his arms quickly, kissing me yet again. Who would've thought Fredork was a good kisser?

Just a few minutes later they heard the distinctive jiggling of Carly's keys in the door and quickly jumped apart. Freddie's hands raked through his hair as he dashed to flip on the TV and attempt to look "cool." I flopped back onto the couch, stretching my legs out over Freddie's lap in an inconspicuous matter just as the door flew open. "Hey Carlatta!" I called from my spot.

She quickly rushed over to me, frowning deeply. "I am so sorry about Brandon! I don't know what happened. Tyler didn't even know you were coming with us. I'm sorry! Boys can be such jerks."

"Hey!" Freddie responded with a smirk. "Stereotype much." He commented, shaking his head.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to me. "Are you okay?" She asked and I almost laughed.

"I'm fine." I answered, swinging my legs off of Freddie and turning to the door. "I'll see you guys later."

With that I walked over to my apartment across the hall where my mom was collapsed on the couch, quickly passing her. I headed to bed after getting undressed and then I grabbed my laptop off of my desk, towing it to me to my bed. I quickly typed in the words "Te Amo" into Google translator. I smiled at the translation before pulling out my phone and sending a message to Freddie.

"_Te Amo to you too__"_

**OKAY! so my musical is over one week of school left. YAY! um, so the plan was to finish this chapter tonight (Friday night:P)…but I'm tired.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg guys. Whoever nominated me for a IAward, you're so cool! That's really amazing and I thank you for it. I hope you guys realize how much I love you. You literally make my day.**

**I'm sorry but the above statement sounded so much like Taylor Swift. (any of her fans on here? I love her, personally) Like at award shows and what not.**

While writing this story, I'm watching lots of fanvideos on youtube. One of my favorites is this Sam/Freddie one to the song "The One That Got Away" but it's not Katie Perry it's this awesome duet version I'd never heard before but the words really work for what I'm going for and like during this chapter I am just watching it on repeat

"So. I heard Brandon didn't show up for your date." Gibby commented as we stood beside my locker, talking quietly amongst the hustle and bustle of students.

I nodded, grabbing my economics book from the mess of a locker and nodding. "Mhm." She answered with a little smile.

Gibby grinned. "You're welcome." He answered, quirking an eyebrow mischievously at me. Gibby'd matured through the years from being the goofball who liked to take of his shirt to this deviously minded and firmer version of his old self. He and Sam had grown together over the years when he became adamant that Sam and Freddie were in love with each other. He became their cheerleader, goading each other on about the other nearly on a daily basis.

I grinned at him, pulling the book in my arms tightly to my chest. "Oh, Gibs, you devious boy." I replied, leaning back against the locker behind me and smiling knowingly at him.

Gibby laughed a bit. "That's what I'm here for, is it not?" He glanced over his shoulder. "So, did my 'devious' plan work?" He asked me under his breath, eyes expectant.

I looked at the ground, smiling slightly before raising my eyes to look into his, giving him the slightest nod. "Mhm."

"Yes!" He cheered, punching the air in excitement. "Score one for Gibbay!"

"Why so happy, Gibs?" Carly's voice came from behind me and I quickly stiffened, turning to fake a smile in her direction.

Gibby grinned at Carly. "Oh, just found out I made the chess team. Yay!" He faked, grinning a little bit.

Carly smirked. "Oh." She answered, walking off with a little smirk.

I laughed at him. "Good cover, Gibs." I answered, pushing off of the locker and turning down the hallway toward econ.

Gibby smirked. "Now I've gotta join the chess team." He called after me but I just shook my head, heading into class.

Freddie was sitting in his desk across the room when I walked into class and he glanced up at the sound of my chair being pulled across the floor. He quickly turned his eyes to his open book, thumb drumming out a rhythm against the tabletop. I opened up my book and flipped to the page the teacher'd scribbled across the board before pulling out my phone. _"Hey there, Shay." _

Freddie felt the vibration in his pocket and smirked, pulling his Pear Phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen. He laughed and seconds later my phone lit up, the little picture of him grinning at me appeared in the corner. "_Princess Puckett._"

I rolled my eyes, smirking at the screen before smiling a little bit. "_Are you always going to call me that?"_

I could hear him chuckle from across the room and that made me smile. I watched in my peripheral vision as his fingers flew across the keypad then quickly opened the message as it zoomed through the large expanse of the filling classroom. "_Probably. I'll stop if you want though. I've always thought it was a rather cute joke, but whatever." _

"_Adorable, Shay."_ I answered, shaking my head a bit and reaching into my backpack to pull out my notebook.

_"So, I have a match today if you wanna come." _He responded just as class started so I stuffed my phone into my pocket and turned to the front of the room with a laugh.

Freddie fenced in his spare time when he wasn't at an AV club meeting or something like that. His older brother, Spencer, had introduced him to fencing when they were thirteen and since then Spencer had stopped the sport but Freddie took the initiative to start a school fencing team. He still liked to fence at the club though so tonight's match was one of those. I could go to one like that because the club people all go to that preppy school, Briarwood Prep, so it didn't make any difference who showed up for Freddie's games. Rumors wouldn't spread.

It wasn't like showing up at Ridgeway's fencing matches would automatically cause rumors to fly but it was safest to not seem particularly attached to Freddie to those at our school. Though we already spend a lot of time together because of Carly so it works out. Things didn't have to change. I taunt him, he taunts me. It's just part of the love now.

"Miss Puckett!" The teacher yelled, glaring at me from across the room. "What is the answer to the question on the board?"

My eyes drifted to the board, speed reading just as the bell rang. I shrugged at the teacher, a small smile pulling at the corners of my lips. "Maybe tomorrow, Mr. Nichols." I answered, shoving my books into my backpack and making a bee line to the door.

Mr. Nichols rolled his eyes, shaking his head, turning from the class. "You bunch of bums." He mumbled, smirking as he packed up his things for the day.

I laughed quietly as I walked down the hall, happy that it was the end of the day. I stopped by my locker where Carly was looking into her next door locker. "Nichols just called me a bum." I told her when she raised an eyebrow at me.

Carly laughed, running her fingers through her hair. "You should've answered his question!" She answered simply with a smile as she slammed her locker closed.

I shrugged, shaking my head. "The bell rang." I answered, veering off toward the front doors. "Where's Fredward?" I asked mindlessly, tossing my curls over my shoulder.

"Here I am." Freddie announced, appearing beside us with a smile. "I had to go to my locker." He answered, following behind us as we walked to my car.

Carly laughed, leaning against the passenger side of my car as I unlocked the door. "Better not linger. Sam will leave you." She half joked, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Freddie chuckled, opening the door to the back and hopping in. "Yeah, I know."

I slipped silently into the driver's seat and revved up the car, driving in silence to our apartment complex. Carly was busy texting with a goofy expression so Freddie was making faces at me in the rear view mirror to distract me. The idiot must want us to die.

"So, Sam, wanna hang out tonight?" Carly asked as I parked outside of our apartment building.

I looked over at her and quickly shook my head. "I'm going over to Gibby's to help him with chemistry." I covered, finding the statement completely insane even as I said it. Freddie shook his head, eyes looking at his phone so Carly couldn't see the secret smile on his lips.

Carly laughed. "Really?" She asked, shaking her head in turn as she slipped from the car. "Alright." She walked away from the car, shaking her head and laughing silently as she did so.

Freddie got out of the car and smirked at me. "Chemistry, really?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. "If I were Gibby I would've picked a different tutor."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his arm gently and steering him toward the doors. "Shut up, Shay."

**My world history teacher (who happens to teach econ and government too:D)'s name is Mr. Nichols and calls us bums. I love my teachers!**

**High School Never Ends: Secret Life of the American Teenager (meplusyoux), Innocence: Secret Life of the American Teenager (timmi8p), It's a Ramy Love Story: Secret Life of the American Teenager (tvandfanvids), Smile: Secret Life of the American Teenager (meplusyoux), Good Girls Go Bad: Secret Life of the American Teenager (ashfaultx), Love the Way You Lie: House of Anubis (breakthatlight), Without You: House of Anubis (picivikikee), The Vision: House of Anubis (erika7315), Fly on the Wall: House of Anubis (musicalwheaten), Open Your Eyes to Love: House of Anubis (erika7315), Just the Way You Are: House of Anubis (erika7315), Teenage Dream: multifandom (erika7315), What Makes You Beautiful: multifandom (eightysluver95), What Makes You Beautiful: Harry Potter (rensankitty), Shattered: Harry Potter (ginnyharryfan).**

**yeah review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**um. so I have a fever and I don't feel good and I'm sad an yeah. **

**HEY! Update on Hannah's world: I'M FRICKIN OUT OF SCHOOL;)**

**starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky, can't stop cuz we're so high! **

**hehe. freddie's gonna sing some country. **

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray penny tee, hands reaching into my pocket to check the time. I then plopped on the edge of my bed and dialed my phone, calling Gibby. On the second ring Gibby picked up.

"If Carly asks, I'm at your house." I told him, glancing at my reflection in the mirror and mindlessly toying with the loose curls that framed my face.

"Hm." Gibby replied. "Where will you be, Puckett?" I could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my keys and twirling them around my finger. "A place." I answered, shaking my head. "Will you cover for me?"

Gibby chuckled on the other end of the line. "Sure, Sammy." He answered and with a shake of my head I hung up.

I quickly headed outside where I found Freddie sitting in the driver's side of my car. I smirked, plopping down in the passenger side to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You left the doors unlocked." He answered, taking my keys from me and smiling. "The guy's supposed to drive anyway. I stuck my fencing stuff in the back." He told me before pulling out of the parking lot, heading down the street with a little smile.

I nodded, glancing at my phone in my lap. "So, where're we going?" I asked him, looking up as we slipped further down the street.

"There's a pizza place right beside the fencing studio. Thought we could go there and we'd be less likely to run into anyone." He answered with a knowing smile.

I grinned at the dashboard. "Pizza." I answered and he laughed as I reached forward to flip on the radio. Some sort of punk rock was playing on my usual station, causing Freddie to wrinkle his nose in surprise. He reached forward, fiddling with the dial until a country song was blaring through the speakers. I laughed. "Nice, Shay."

"I like it." He answered with a little smirk. The guitar on the radio played and then Freddie grinned over at me.  
I raised an eyebrow at him as the guy on the radio switched gears, rapping about a dirt road. He'd then sing another round of the chorus before continuing with his rap which seemed so contradictory to me but I just laughed as Freddie's head bobbed to the beat.

"What?" He asked with a low chuckle. "Wanna go chill on a dirt road?" He inquired, wiggling an eyebrow.

I laughed at him. "In Seattle? Good luck!" I answered, rolling my eyes as he pulled up to the pizza place. "Yes, food."

Freddie chuckled, hopping out of the car and opening the door to the pizza place for me. I smiled, ducking into the restaurant in front of him. "Yes." He answered. "Food."

I smirked at him as I slid into one of the red vinyl booths. "Shut up, Fredward." I told him, looking down at the black table cloth silently.

A girl wearing a white apron sauntered over, tossing her red curls over her shoulder. "Hi! Welcome to the Pizza Place. May I take your- Oh my god! It's iCarly!" She practically sang the last statement, eyes big with excitement.

So much for not running into anyone. Sometimes it was easy to forget that we were slightly famous on the internet. "Yeah…" I answered, looking at the menu. "We'll take a large meat lovers."

The girl nodded, quickly scribbling the order on the pad. "Where's Carly?" She asked, almost as if she was unable to stop herself.

Freddie shook his head, picking up his phone. "Two root beers, please." He answered without looking up from his phone. The girl let out a long sigh before walking away. He then looked up at me with a small smirk. "I forgot." He answered and I nodded.

"Yeah, well, the kids at the Smoothy are used to us." I answered.

Freddie nodded. "We'll really have to be more careful now." He commented quietly as the girl sat our drinks on the table.

I nodded, stirring my straw in my root beer. "Otherwise the blogs will go insane." I added, glancing around. "Seddie might just make a comeback." She joked, thinking of the time a year ago when the "Seddie" movement shook iCarly. It'd been insanity with entire blogs being dedicated to the two of us and how perfect we were for each other. Petitions started and polls and everyone talked about how we were in love and just didn't know it. It was craziness for a long time.

"Again." He answered with a little laugh. He shook his head, sipping his drink. "That'd be bad."

I took a deep breath, watching him closely. "This is just temporary, you know." I promised, smiling gently. "I'm just not ready to tell Carly."

He nodded seriously. "Oh, I know. I'm not sure she isn't ready for this either." He answered before chuckling. "I'm not exactly sure how we could fix that but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

**Short, I know. I have plans in the making. It's just not time yet. I feel a timeskip coming on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I bet you people thought I was dead. review.**

Weeks passed and things didn't change. Freddie and I pretended to hate each other around Carly and as it remained only Gibby knew the truth. Though Gibs was acting stranger than normal, but I was keeping my thoughts to myself because frankly he was keeping my secret so I'd keep myself out of it.

Currently Freddie, Carly, Gibby and I were hanging out in the Shay's living room. Gibby and I were making a Carly sandwich on the couch while Freddie checked iCarly's stats on the web. Some boring sitcom was playing on the TV as I nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"I just don't understand." Gibby commented, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the TV.

The lady on TV was deliberating something but I wasn't really paying attention to the TV. My eyes kept turning to Freddie, studying his back and watching the screen as he clicked around the screen. That little frown that creased his face as he concentrated.

I mutedly listened as Carly explained the scene to Gibby with a little laugh before hopping off of the couch. "I'm going to go upstairs and call Dylan." She told us before bouncing off to her room.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend without thinking about it. She was bouncing from guy to guy and I felt like that could easily go bad. This Dylan was a bad boy with a bad reputation and I hadn't hesitated to let him know that if he even tried to hurt Carly I'd give him a once over with my butter sock but still. Carly deserved more than this.

"I'm going to go upstairs and call Dylan!" Gibby retorted, standing up before walking out the door with a glare.

Freddie turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What now?" He mumbled, looking at the place where Gibby had been sitting before flipping off the computer monitor, moving to join me on the couch. "You don't think…?"

My mind flickered over Gibby's weird behavior during the past few weeks and I looked at Freddie with a serious expression. "I think." I answered before sighing. "I'll talk to Gibs later." I mumbled before glancing up the stairs again. "I don't get you to myself very often."

The comment had barely left my lips before he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. Kissing Fredward Shay was the most unassuming and yet amazing thing I'd ever experienced. Who would have thought our little tech nerd knew how to kiss? Not me.

I was definitely wrong about him though because as his lips crashed against mine my mind clouded and judgment was lost. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, gently shoving him down onto the couch, my legs falling to either side of his waist as I kissed him without a thought of Carly being just a few floors above or even the fact that Spencer or Mrs. Shay could walk in at any moment. When he kissed me, all logic flew out the window and all I could do was kiss him back. My heartbeat was erratic as I pressed our chests together, wondering if he could feel the heavy thumping in my chest as I lost my breath.

There was a gasp and a loud thump as something heavy hit the floor. "Oh my god." Spencer Shay's voice called out from the door just as I detached myself from his brother, sitting bolt upright…which in hindsight wasn't any better because I was sitting on Freddie. Spencer's eyes were wide as he pointed from me to Freddie. "You? And you?"

I frowned, standing up and looking at Spencer with wide, fretful eyes. "Spencer." I muttered, walking over to him. "Calm down." I told him, taking his arm and leading him over to the couch where Freddie was now sitting up, attempting to catch his breath.

Spencer shook his head, looking over at his brother questioningly. "Really, little brother?" He asked, frowning. "What if I'd been mom? There is a good chance you'd be on a private jet to some British boarding school."

Freddie shook his head, standing up and walking over to me. "Well, it wasn't." He mumbled, taking my hand but I pulled away, heading for the kitchen.

"I need some root beer." I answered his frown, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle. Then I walked back over to look at Spencer. "Spencer can I ask you a favor?" I asked, sitting beside the spazzy artist. Spencer nodded mutely. "Don't tell Carly or your mom?"

Freddie nodded, taking the seat beside me and eyeing his brother. "Yes, that'd be great." He added, smiling gently at me. "We're not ready to tell them."

Spencer nodded, looking unseeingly at the TV. "Alright…" He mumbled, shaking his head. "When did this happen?" He asked, eyes turning sharply on his brother.

"A few weeks ago." Freddie answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Spencer smirked. "Why? You didn't tell me!" He answered, standing and letting out a long breath. "I can't believe it." He shook his head, pacing around with a little frown. "My brother is with Sam Puckett."

I almost laughed, leaning my head against Freddie's shoulder. "I know, it's shocking, isn't it?"

Spencer turned to look at us, smirk returning to his face. "Yes and no." He answered before plopping down on the couch beside us. "I mean when you really think about it, it's pretty obvious."

Freddie nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "It's the chemistry of life, no? Opposites attract." He whispered against my ear.

"Do I hear Spencer?" Carly's voice called as she ran down the stairs.

I panicked, turning and shoving Freddie off the couch and falling on top of him, pretending to smother him with one of the throw pillows that had been occupying the couch.

Carly stood at the foot of the stairs, head tilted for a moment before looking at Spencer. Scenes like this were typical in the Shay household. "What's for dinner?" Carly asked her older brother, ignoring her best friend with a shake of her head as she turned to the kitchen.

Spencer stood up, following her into the kitchen. "Spaghetti tacos." He sighed. "Help me?"

Carly nodded tiredly. "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. You guys probably thought I died, didn't you? :D**

**We will be timeskipping a bit but that will be stated in the story though, so since I've made you wait so freaking long, I'll keep the intro short and just start writing.**

**Hannie xx**

I'm Samantha Puckett and I can honestly say that I am in love with a nerd that just happens to be my best friend's brother. It's been three months since that first kiss. Carly still doesn't know about us, she thinks I'm secretly dating Gibby and Gibby is acting strange in a way I haven't been able to figure out. I've been a bit preoccupied.

It's a Friday night and Carly thinks I'll be studying chemistry with Gibby tonight. In actuality Freddie and I will be celebrating our three month anniversary. This would be a great thing to share with my best friend. She could pick out the dress I wore and fix my hair and make a big deal out of it with me, but circumstances made me keep this a secret.

As I curled my hair I silently made the decision it was time to tell her. Not tonight though. Tonight was for us, tomorrow we will figure everything out. We'll devise a plan to tell Carly and hope Mrs. Shay wouldn't have a heart attack at the news. She didn't particularly like me even as Carly's friend much less her precious Fredward's girlfriend, but we'd cross that bridge later.

The doorbell rang and I smiled, pulling at the skirt of my blue dress. At my own pace, I walked toward the door with one of those giddy smiles that could only be brought on by the boy currently waiting on the other side of the door. I grabbed my purse by the strap, opening the door and offering him a smile. "Hey, there, Fredward." I greeted, glancing across the hall quickly before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. "Happy anniversary." I whispered against his lips before taking his hand.

He grinned, looking so adorable in his red button down shirt and jeans. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a red scarf and dangling it in front of my face. "Close your eyes." He told me, smiling at the look of surprise that colored my face.

"What's that for?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. I, being the person I am, wasn't that excited to close my eyes and be blindfolded by anyone, not even my boyfriend.

He smirked, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Come on, Princess Puckett, close your eyes." He whispered before kissing the sensitive skin under my ear playfully. "Please?" He added, smiling against my skin.

I shivered at his feather light touch, rolling my eyes at his words. "Fine, Shay." I answered, pouting just a bit as I pressed my eyes closed.

He simply grinned, pulling the scarf around my head and gently knotting it around my blonde curls. "Now, stay close. We wouldn't want you to get lost." He joked, kissing my cheek playfully before taking my hand and leading me off into the blackness. I could hear the sound of the elevator beeping then I could feel the ground shifting underneath me. It was a weird, disorienting feeling, moving like this and not being able to see it. Without speaking, I leaned into him for support. "Aw, Sammie." He chuckled as the elevator came to a stop before leading me by my hand, somewhere.

I was still pouting, not liking the fact that I wasn't in control. "Where are we going, nub?" I asked and he chuckled, pushing a door open and suddenly we were engulfed in cold air.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you, now would it?" He asked and there was the unmistakable sound of Spencer's old pick up truck clicking to life. "Okay, sit." He told me quickly, helping me into the seat.

I sat down, crossing my arms over my chest. Then he was beside me on the other side of the truck, starting it up. I reached forward, fumbling to find the radio and he laughed, helping me. "Thanks." I told him, smiling to myself as I felt the truck stutter to life. "Now, come on, Freddie. Where are we going?" I asked again and he groaned.

"All in good time, Samantha." He answered, patting my leg through the thin material of my dress and suddenly my heart was racing. "So, I was thinking, Sammie." He began and then paused as if turning to look at me before focusing on the road again. Though I wouldn't know because the nub took my vision. "It's about time we tell Carly."

I laughed because, well, I'd just been thinking about that. "I know." I answered but didn't move to continue. I just sat there for a good thirty minutes in silence, listening to the swell of music coming from his speakers, until the truck stopped and I felt his strong hands creeping behind to pull off my blindfold. When the fabric left my eyes, I blinked, focusing in on his eyes in front of mine. "Tonight's for us." I whispered quietly, fingers reaching out to slink into his hair before continuing. "In the morning we'll figure out what to tell Carly." I finished before leaning forward to kiss him.

He smiled, nodding. "Sounds good to me, Sammie." He told me before pushing the door open and we were greeted with a rush of air. "Look at this."

My eyes left his and I found myself looking into a mass of trees in front of the windshield so I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled, nodding to behind us and I found that the truck was parked on a bluff overlooking the city, a blur of lights below us. I smiled at him, pushing my door open and walked around to the back of the truck. He followed, dropping the tailgate and climbing into the bed before swooping down dramatically to offer me his hand. I laughed in the near silence, taking his hand and climbing into place beside him. "This is cool." I commented, smiling as he knelt down, spreading a blanket for us to sit on. "How'd you find this place?"

He smirked, plopping down on the blankets. "This is where dad would bring us to watch the fireworks when we were little." He took my hand, gently pulling me down with him. "You came with us when we were ten." He reminded and I looked up at the sky for a moment, smile spreading across my lips.

"Oh, yeah!" I agreed, grin pulling onto my lips as he pulled another blanket onto our legs, revealing a box of pizza and a pack of root beers. "Oh, so it's a party." I said, smiling happily as I grabbed a bottle.

He nodded, leaning against the truck. "I know my girlfriend." He answered simply, pulling the pizza box over to lay between us.

I smiled, taking a sip of my root beer before leaning up to kiss him. "You do, don't you?" I asked, knitting my fingers into his dark mop of hair.

He chuckled, nodding. "I do."

**I shall be continuing the date in the next chapter :D Yay! Review por pavor… (says the Spanish 2 student of the year *cheers*)**

**Hannah xx**

**PS: Happy Forth:D**


End file.
